rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Diana Irongrey
Duchess Diana Irongrey I is the daughter of Natalie Renderra and Lunaera Xear. She is not played, but her story was written by Lady Natalie . History Birth Diana is unusual, by much of Gielinor's standards. Leading up to her birth were a series of circumstances. First and foremost, being the connection she has as the fifth born, and as the only child bore by Natalie, and born from Natalie's woom rather than Luna's. The Renderra have a draw to the number five, especially the more devout ones. It is good practice to have a field officer for every 25 soldiers, there are five modern "Heroes" to the family, each spreading out further in their own direction to do what they think is needed, and there are, of course, five elements in their religion, drawing in the religious connection to five. It is because of this, that Natalie wanted exactly five children, and was unwilling to negotiate on this matter for anything other than the timing of birth. Luna, on the other hand, did not want to take the strain on power that a quarter Mahjarrat child would present. Eventually, the two reached a common consensus. Luna would not carry the child, Natalie would. Through a process coined "Magical Insemination" Diana was conceived in a Test Tube, where Natalie then opened her barren lady parts for a very short range teleport from Luna, attaching Diana to the functioning uterus. Natalie raised Diana this way, waiting for the birth to happen with what could only be described as joy and revelation. Eventually, Diana was born with the small wisps of Luna's hair color on her head. With the chaos surrounding this night, Luna was now gone, out of Diana's life before Diana could really form a thought on who her other mother really was. While Natalie collapsed into a brief drunken stupor, Diana was breastfed by a wet nurse, Kayla Irving. When Natalie finally came through, Zarin had stepped back down as the temporary leader of the Renderra, a position he took through Natalie's pregnancy. Now able to be a decent mother, Natalie began to raise Diana with the help of the wet nurse. When Driez, who took the disappearance of his mother and twin more severely came through, he stepped in to help Diana, as he did with Aeson already as a significantly older Brother. Early Childhood Natalie's recovery drove her further into self-awareness and the Druids, giving Diana a background any child would want. She had a wealthy, accepting family that would help her become whoever she had wanted to be. Diana learned to crawl, talk, and soon toddle. She learned to use the "potty," or chamber pot, and drew fairly happily. By the time she began to read, Driez was more present in Diana's life, taking on for her the image of a father figure entirely. Diana was supplied with tutors to teach her basic handwriting, though it's safe to say it took a long time for her to perfect her cursive. She didn't really want much of this education though, Diana wanted to learn to hunt like Driez and Zarin did. By age seven, boys in Diana's age group began combat training as tradition called for, and Diana, defiant to the end, demanded to join them. Seeing irrelevant, distant cousins pick up arms while she was initially kept from it was aggravating, to say the least. Training After a few months of protest, Diana was put into training with her family. The training started fairly sporadically, with Diana switching between actually holding a sword or practice bow to doing chores like kneading dough for bread, chopping wood, carrying water, and shoveling. Though Diana was unaware at the time, this training helped train her muscles to carry weight. When Diana reached age ten, she was considered ready for full time weapon training, being drilled by Driez, the Argall family, and Shawsheen allies of the Renderra. Needless to say, Diana quickly became a rather skilled archer and equally talented gymnast. Elf City Diana and her older brother Aeson soon teleported to Ardougne, beginning the trek to Priffdinas. Notably, they stopped at Ardougne specifically for the purpose of Raven business before rendezvousing with Driez and Jean at Seer's Village. Diana and Jean, being about the same age talked back and forth, being fairly friendly, but what Diana did notice was a slight awkwardness with Driez around Jean. As if he knew something that made Jean someone not wise to talk to. Eventually, Diana steeled herself and asked, earning a response from Driez that was less than pleasant. Driez was aware of the plot to overthrow the Greys, but also aware Natalie would be torn after knowing Jean. Driez was trying to plan a way to safely withdraw from the Coup as leadership was passing to him, and finally found an out. Driez warmed up to the rest of the group, as Diana continued the Journey to the West. A brief run-in with Baldor Brownhand's Bandits proved embarrassing for Brownhand, who once again was spared. However, Baldor Brownhand swore to move away from crime as he aimed to now fight for a group of Fremennik. It was this that brought the Brownhands under Frostshield control. When Diana reached Priffdinas, she went straight to the Ithell, her great-grandmother's Clan, to begin learning more on Crystal Singing and perfect her perceived talent. After an introductory course and the ability to learn on her own, Diana then went to explore the city with Jean, who was watching her for Driez. The two began to talk about their families, with Diana making jabs about Zarin's quirks and Jean laughing at Misha and Isla's. The two toured the various buildings of the city, and from the balcony of the Hefin Cathedral, Diana kissed Jean. Together, they want to visit the Max Guild (From the outside, at least), the Tower of Voices, and the Statue of Glarial. When a month had passed, Driez was ready to go with more business for the Ravens on the way. When Jean offered to sleep in Diana's tent now that Aeson was gone, (he was staying behind to study military with the Iorwerth) Driez declined. It didn't mean the two didn't visit though. Diana and Jean whispered all through the night, talking about anything that came to mind. For a rare occasion, Jean was comfortable enough around someone to take his armour off, and know they wouldn't judge. Quite the opposite really, Diana understood. When Jean offered her a ring, it didn't come as a surprise. They both were expecting it, though Natalie was still refusing the blessing. Natalie was aware that if Jean and Diana wed, Jean's family, including his cousins on the Asgarnian Thrones, were under Renderra protection. Diana wore the ring anyway, in direct defiance of her mother's refusal. It tore Natalie up inside though, leading to her finally allowing Driez to withdraw from the Vallence Conspiracy. With Driez withdrawing, funding for it dropped drastically. Jean and Diana wed, a week after Driez was crowned King of the Arrenda. Lady Irongrey Diana and Jean chose it was best to form a cadet branch, as to not alienate either family. With the Irongrey formed, the two were given Port Tyrion, now the second largest Renderra Port. Zarin had left, but for Jean, opportunities came. Diana was there the entire way. Possibly the most sad part of Diana's marriage in her mind was being aware she would outlive Jean by a long time. Enough so the two had to find a way to extend Jean's life. Unlike Zarin, Divine Energy wasn't a route. And Dark Magic was inevitably out of the question. This left the two to a search for something that could work, that carries on to this day. However, they believe to have found a hint of a solution in the Eastern Lands. Appearance Diana is Five feet, seven inches tall, meaning she is an inch taller than her husband Jean. She inherited her mother Luna's lean muscles and mother Natalie's agility, leading to a well-purposed body for graceful movement. She has bright green eyes, rimmed in black due to her mother's genetics. Her hair is platinum blonde, as with all of Natalie's children except Lexi. However, Diana inherited a more tan skin tone from Natalie, unlike her other siblings. Overall her features are fairly sharp, Elvish in nature with high cheekbones and slightly tapered ears. She has light markings under her eyes and down her back and left arm, that glow a faint green when using magic. Personality Diana is aloof, and quiet. Being the youngest of Natalie Renderra's children is fairly freeing for her, allowing her to focus more on other things than what she wanted. Being raised by Natalie as a mother, Diana turned to Driez as a father figure. As Driez was through his worst bout of Depression, and now in the attitude of a team player, Diana was raised with strong morales and her own free will. Given all she needed to educate and better herself, from the money to the time and encouragement, she is overall a rather happy, optimistic person. It is best to say Diana is a Orderly-Good character. Being the law, Diana rarely runs into conflicts of interest between what is legal and what is best for people, alongside an accepting household who would be happy with anything she had to give. Possessions and Skills Jewelry *'Duchess' Coronet' Diana, like Driez, wears a small and simple coronet for her office. Her coronet is simple iron with an emerald at the front, whereas her husband Jean's has a Sapphire. Both Jean and Diana's coronets are made to appear as bent swords, a half inch wide with a fuller in the middle. These are only worn for Court. *'Renderra Lady Amulet' An emerald amulet with a few enchantments, the iron and emerald amulet is one of Diana's badges of office. It carries a ring of life enchantment on a small diamond in the amulet, while the emerald is designed to aid in protection, as well as allow teleportation to Aethyrmont Citadel, Ironwall Keep, or Port Tyrion. Armour/Clothing *'Court Dress' For Court, Diana tends to wear light grey or light green, wearing a steel plastron over it. It is a slim gown, lacking frills or accents with iron armbands going where sleeves normally would. *'Raven Vixante Armour' Made from steel scales with wallasaki bone and steel, this dark armour is made entirely for Diana alone. It enhances her magic while also allowing her to fight from a distance. Her cuirass, a green dragonhide one, is trimmed in metal and tied at the sides, lacing through the coat of scales beneath it. The coat of scales has a leather backing and a powerful, spider silk lining. It comes complete with a cowl, made from green dragon leather. *'Huntress Gear' Made for the forests of Gielinor, this armour is made from gray wolf fur and cow leather. Durable, it helps hide Diana's appearance. Weapons and Tools *'Crystal Longbow' A six foot bow, Diana uses her crystal bow to hunt and for war. Though Driez has the reputation as the Shadowwalker, Diana has a slower, more accurate draw. Her arrows rarely fail to kill an animal in a single shot, meaning it is a near painless death. *'Boar Spear' Diana's Boar Spear is her preferred weapon for close range conflict. Though she uses it mostly for hunting, Diana's spear is small enough to remain useful in close quarters. Five feet of ash wood with a steel, winged head, Diana's spear is slightly taller than her, carrying a deadly 17 inch blade. Diana is skilled with her spear, and with it can beat the average melee fighter. However, her real talent comes from using it for distancing a foe. *'Dragon Spear' Not to be confused with a Dragon Metal Spear, the Dragon Spear is a wedding gift from Prathos Ehredrache to Diana. It is a long, twelve foot, heavy spear with a broad adamant head and wings. Unwieldy for most foes, it's sole use is to keep a dragon's head away long enough to kill it without fear of fire. It isn't durable enough for metal dragons, but works well against chromatic ones. *'Irongrey Longsword' A gift to Diana from her family, the Irongrey Longsword is two halves of a whole to represent the Irongrey Family. Jean has one that is nearly identical in shape. The blade is three feet of Renderra Steel, forged in the Spirit Forge on Ironwall Keep. Because of this, the sword cannot rust or break and has the ability to retain it's edge longer. The Sword Diana carries has green moonstones in the hilt, which is dark iron and silver, forged from the steel of Natalie's old sword Blackheart. The sword is meant to symbolize the Renderra, as a reminder of the family's roots. Diana is not a strong sword combatant, and prefers to stay away from melee encounters. She lacks the skill to fight toe to toe with most of her family. *'Hunting Knife' Crafted by Natalie, the Hunting Knife was assembled by Diana. It is whitesteel, with a green emerald in the pommel. It is curved and single edged, made for skinning animals. It is essentially the twin to Diana's athame, with a black horn grip to match. *'Athame' Crafted by Natalie, the Athame was assembled by Diana. Her Athame is whitesteel, with a white moonstone in the pommel. It is slightly curved and single-edged, designed for the purpose of carving and fletching. There is a black, horn handgrip for the athame. Skills *'Wind Magic' Diana is well accomplished in the art of wind magic, having learned from her Uncle, Zarin. Diana is still fairly young, but can manage a blast spell overall. Diana had started to learn Gale Spells from Zarin before he had to leave, but has begun practice with them herself. Diana is untrained in Aethyric Wind Magic, but is preparing to learn from Caelan Soulwood. *'Archery' Diana is a very talented archer overall, which is only natural for a huntress. She is not an archer meant for war, as she spends too much time to ensure the arrow will hit its mark rather than firing for proper speed. However, she has a very deadly accuracy only matched by the power behind her crystal. *'Crystal-Singing' Diana learned a little of crystal singing from the Ithell, learning how to charge her bow and repair Driez's armour. She is, likewise, talented with a harp. *'Slaying' Diana considers herself a low-class Slayer, and is a member of the Silverclad Slayer Guild of Port Tyrion, formed in the name of her Uncle Zarin. She is able to hold her own against many beasts, though leadership and training distracts her from taking it on as more than a hobby. Names and Titles *Her Grace Diana Irongrey the Stunning, Duchess of the Tyrish Province (Noble) *Wakihisa-gozen Yuzuki (Hiroto, Eastern Lands) *Diana Renderra of the Ithell (Elven) Trivia * Category:Renderra Category:Characters Category:Elf Category:Crossbreeds Category:Mahjarrat Category:Humans Category:Hunter Category:Guthixian Category:Serenist Category:Female Category:Lawful Category:Good